


Совы не то, чем кажутся

by WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental travel, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Potter Who? Harry Doctor? Опять не то. Серия драбблов, где все не так, как кажется на первый взгляд. Сумочка Гермионы неспроста больше изнутри, домовые эльфы скрывают свое происхождение, а если очень постараться, в мире поттерианы можно обнаружить и далека.В общем, совы не то, чем кажутся — и если вы слышите их крик, то это автор натягивает их на глобус
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Совы не то, чем кажутся

— Мы самые беззащитные существа во вселенной, Гарри Поттер, сэр, — сказал крошечный домовик, тараща на него круглые, как плошки, глаза.

Гарри показалось, что они начинают сиять в темноте мягким зеленым светом, точно кошачьи.

И от этого становилось, мягко говоря, не по себе.

Тем временем Добби решительно ухватил его за край мантии и куда-то потащил. Сложно было и предположить такую силу в тоненьких ручонках.

— Я покажу вам правду, Гарри Поттер, сэр, — бормотал он на ходу.

— Добби, что ты делаешь? Куда ты меня тащишь?

— Гарри Поттер должен понять! Мы служим волшебникам, но мы не рождаемся такими, — прошептал Добби, наконец замедляя бег. Он обернулся, всколыхнув воздух ушами, и его глаза, казалось, засветились ещё ярче.

— Чт… что?

— Мы рождаемся, — торжественно сказал Добби, — держа свой собственный мозг в руках, и просто вынуждены доверять и служить каждому, кто появится на пути.

Его глаза засияли невыносимо ярко, как пламя, как электрические лампочки, которых никогда не было в Хогвартсе, а очертания размылись.

— Я снял фильтр восприятия, — сказало нечто, что прежде называло себя Добби. Только голос остался прежним. — Позвольте представиться, Гарри Поттер, сэр. Меня зовут уд Дельта. И сегодня настало время освободить моих собратьев. Ну-ну, не зеленейте так, мистер Поттер. Лучше пощекочите эту грушу, открыть проход может только волшебник.

Почти ничего не соображая, Гарри сделал, как было велено.

Двери кухни Хогвартса распахнулись, и ночь впервые за многие столетия наполнилась песнью удов.

***

— Это преобразит меня, — прошелестело существо на руках у Хвоста. — Я стану сильнее, чем прежде, я стану совершенным. Ненависть возродит меня, ненависть будет питать меня, весь мир падёт к ногам моим...

— В-вы уверены, повелитель?

Лорд Волдеморт расхохотался коротко и страшно, и этот смех хлестал не хуже пощёчин.

— Разумеется, я уверен, Хвост. Что стоит потеря человечности по сравнению с такой мощью? Да и осталась ли у меня хоть капля человечности? — тихо прибавил он.

В котле уже плескалась жидкость, похожая на расплавленный металл. Хвост, дрожа, опустил своего хозяина прямо на поверхность странного зелья, и на его лице отразилось что-то похожее на облегчение.

«Пожалуйста, пусть он умрет, пожалуйста, пусть что-нибудь пойдет не так, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!» — молился про себя Гарри, глядя на застывшее лицо Хвоста.

Волдеморт погрузился на дно котла, и больше ничего не происходило.

Но Хвост, казалось, чего-то ждал.

Внезапно жидкость в котле забурлила, на поверхности вздулись крупные пузыри, которые почему-то не опадали.

Наконец котел задрожал, как будто был живым существом, и стремительно начал менять форму, приобретая четкие грани.

— Металлическая пупырчатая перечница? Серьезно? — сказал Гарри Поттер. — Слушай, Хвост, а оно вообще живое?

Хотя его положение было поистине бедственным, промолчать он не мог.

Бледный, как молоко, Петтигрю не ответил.

На секунду повисла мертвая тишина.

Существо сдвинулось с места, шевельнуло манипулятором с присоской на конце.

Рожки-лампочки вспыхнули ярко и остро.

— У-нич-то-жить, — проскрипел Волдеморт новым металлическим голосом. — У-нич-то-жить!

Из пушки свежевыплавленного далека вырвался ослепительный зелёный луч.

***

— Гермиона, что с тобой? — встревоженно спросил Рон. 

Она не слушала. Ее пальцы слепо ощупывали крышку старых часов, изучая каждую вмятинку.

— Вот почему я каждое лето так рвалась в Нору, — прошептала она завороженно. — Меня влекло к ним...

— Да что такое? — кажется, теперь Рон был не на шутку встревожен. — Отдай часы, Гермиона, мы их Гарри подарили, и вообще...

Он потянулся к цепочке, но тут же отпрянул — крышка щёлкнула, и изнутри плеснула волна золотого свечения.

Как будто чья-то мощная рука толкнула их обоих в грудь и швырнула к стене.

Кое-как отдышавшись и потирая ушибленное плечо, Рон встал на ноги.

Хотел было подать руку и Гермионе, но она оказалась быстрее.

С лёгкой улыбкой, скрестив руки на груди, она стояла неестественно прямо.

И что-то было в ее глазах...

Страшное. Древнее. Вечное. Как будто само время текло сквозь ее зрачки.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Рон.

— Теперь, когда вернулась — разумеется, — сказала Гермиона.

Рон моргнул.

— Вернулась? Ты что, сознание теряла?

— Скорее самосознание, — усмехнулась она. И эта усмешка тоже выглядела какой-то... Нездешней. — Даже жаль, знаешь, терять все это. Впрочем, на меня даже Арка Хамелеона не особо повлияла. Хогвартс, Академия — какая разница. Нигде не скрыться от собственного перфекционизма, везде приходится быть отличницей. Но даже тут время не оставило меня в покое — конечно, я имею в виду историю с хроноворотом, — тараторила она все быстрее и быстрее.

— Я не понимаю... — простонал Рон.

Гермиона — Гермиона ли? — остановилась и выдохнула.

— Мое имя — Романадворатрелундар, — сказала она нетерпеливо.

— Как? — вытаращился на нее Рон. Он окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит.

— Не сложнее, чем произнести «Вингардиум Левиоса», — закатила она глаза, потом лукаво улыбнулась: — Хотя да, я забыла, с кем разговариваю. Моя память ещё нестабильна. Кстати, ты не видел у меня ничего, что было бы... Ну ты понимаешь... Изнутри больше, чем снаружи? — спросила она внезапно.

— Твоя... Сумочка? — слабым голосом спросил Рон.

— Ох, точно, — хлопнула она себя по лбу. — Где же она? А, вот... 

Она подхватила с пола расшитую бисером сумочку и выпрямилась. В развороте ее плеч проглядывало что-то королевское.

— Ну что ж, Рональд Уизли, — сказала она торжественно, — позволь познакомить тебя с моей ТАРДИС.

***

— Вы не можете быть друзьями, — потрясённо сказал Ньют, переводя взгляд с Дамблдора на Гриндевальда. — Вы же враги.

— Что тебе известно, человек, о дружбе, которая древнее и сложнее самой вселенной? — пренебрежительно сказал Гриндевальд и отвернулся: кажется, Ньют интересовал его меньше слоя пыли на ботинке. — Что ж, мой самый старый враг, снова попытаемся убить друг друга? Или ты все же передумал и согласишься уничтожить все звёзды в видимых галактиках? Вместе!..

— Прошло столько лет, мы видели, как рождалась и умирала вселенная, раз за разом, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — а тебе все ещё не надоело?

— Значит, это снова нет. Что ж, другого я и не ожидал.

«Да они оба сумасшедшие», — внезапно понял Ньют и попятился к дверям. Но не тут-то было.

Гриндевальд обернулся на звук шагов — и его ледяной взгляд будто пригвоздил Ньюта к полу.

— Я Мастер, и ты будешь мне подчиняться, — последнее, что услышал он, прежде чем провалиться в блаженную беспамятную пустоту.  



End file.
